Yang tersayang
by saitou-senichi
Summary: Kisahku bukanlah seperti dongeng yang berakhir bahagia. Aku bukanlah salah satu pelaku utama dalam film Drama yang selalu memiliki kesialan yang berujung kemujuran. Aku hanyalah seorang Gadis pemalu biasa yang menyukai seorang lelaki hebat./...Tapi mengapa aku tidak pernah bisa menyentuh hatimu...


Fict ini saya kutip dari kalimat yang dirangkum menjadi "Adapula manusia yang hanya bisa diam dan menyimpan disepanjang hidupnya," milik Ookami child author "Miss pesimis".

.

Kisahku ini bukanlah seperti dongeng yang berakhir bahagia. Aku bukanlah salah satu pemain film drama yang pelaku utamanya selalu memiliki kesialan yang berujung kemujuran. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis pemalu biasa yang menyukai seorang pemuda hebat./...tapi mengapa aku tidak pernah bisa menyentuh hatimu.

.

.

Salju turun dengan perlahan. Menutup segala sesuatu yang di jangkaunya. Putih bersih. Disana terlihat seorang nenek yang diam duduk di kursi goyang dengan nyaman, di teras rumah panti jompo. Beberapa kerutan di wajahnya tak mampu menutup sisa aura kecantikannya. Kedua bola mata uniknya menatap satu titik dengan sayu. Surai indigonya yang mulai memutih digulung. Uap putih yang keluar dari bibirnya menandakan iklim yang buruk untuk tubuhnya.

"Nek. Masuk saja_, yuk_? Diluar dingin sekali," seorang suster bersurai coklat membujuk si Nenek.

Sang Nenek hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin menghirup udara segar," suara lembutnya terdengar lemah.

Si suster hanya menghela napas pelan, sebelum menjawab tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Iya―Dia?―TERSERAH! aku memang tidak pantas bersamanya!― Aku tidak akan pernah berani mencoba― sudahlah lupakan." Suster tersebut segera memutuskan sambungan ponselnya sepihak.

Suster yang menyadari bahwa sikapnya tidak sopan segera membungkuk, meminta maaf kepada si Nenek yang mendengarkan beberapa teriakannya. Sang Nenek hanya tersenyum sembari berkata;

"Kenapa? Nak."

Dengan ragu-ragu si suster hanya bergumam, "Maaf. Nek."

"Tak apa. Ceritakanlah." Nenek itu menepuk bangku kosong yang berada disampingnya.

Suster tersebut merapatkan pakaian hangatnya lalu duduk di sebelah si Nenek. "Eerr... Ini tentang orang yang kusukai," suster tersebut memandang si Nenek yang masih tersenyum. "a-aku sebenarnya sedang menyukai seseorang― sudah semenjak lama. Hanya saja aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya," dia memberikan jeda. "Aku rasa aku tidak cukup pantas."

"Kau takut dia menolakmu."

Satu pernyataan Nenek yang telah lama tinggal di panti jompo itu membuat suster tersebut tersentak. "Disisi hatimu. Kau takut dia menolakmu," sambung si Nenek sembari menoleh kepada suster tersebut.

"A...aku―"

"Nak." Nenek itu mengelus punggung tangan suster, "jangan menjadi sesorang yang diam lalu menyimpan disepanjang hidupnya... sama sepertiku," Nenek tersebut menatap dengan wajah sendu. Kerutan di wajahnya seperti saksi bagaimana rasa penyesalan yang terus menerus bercokol dihatinya.

"Bisakah kau menceritakannya? Nek."

Lalu si Nenek kembali memandang butiran salju yang turun. Matanya menerawang. Mencoba mengingat kenangan masalalu.

.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Yang tersayang © Saitou senichi

Warning! Kekurangan disana-sini, OOC (sepertinya), sudut pandang Hinata, alur maju mundur.

* * *

Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka.

.

Aku ingat hari itu. Sebenarnya bukan pertama kali aku diam-diam memperhatikannya. Lelaki itu begitu ceria, ramah, loyal pada teman, tidak pantang menyerah. Serasa aura positif mengudara disekitarnya. Dahulu dia tidak seperti itu. Dia hanyalah anak kecil yang tinggal di panti asuhan dan telah dicap anak bandel. Aku tahu dia selalu menjahili anak kecil sebayanya, karena ia hanya ingin menarik perhatian orangtua mereka. Ia hanya ingin diperhatikan.

"Na-Naruto..." aku selalu menggumamkan namanya disela perhatianku.

Aku selalu melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Tapi setelah Naruto berusia tujuh belas tahun. Sikap dan sifatnya sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Tidak jahil lagi. Dan itu membuat aura positif disisinya membuat Naruto memiliki banyak sekali teman.

_Aku senang melihatnya._

.

Ketika aku duduk di bangku, menunggu kedatangan Kurenai-sensei. Kiba sahabatku memanggilku.

"Hinata!"

Merasa dipanggil, aku hanya menoleh. Wajahku memerah ketika menyadari Naruto berada disamping Kiba. Mereka mendekatiku.

"Hari ini Naruto sekelas dengan kita!" aku memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang memandang kearah lain, "ah aku lupa. Mungkin kalian belum mengenal meskipun hidup dipanti asuhan yang sama." Kiba benar. "Naruto ini Hinata. Hinata ini Naruto."

"Hai!" Naruto tersenyum padaku sembari menyodorkan lengannya.

Lidahku kelu. "H..Hai," aku tahu mungkin wajahku memerah. Aku ingin sekali menyambut jabat tangannya, tetapi aku tidak tahu kenapa tanganku berat untuk membalasnya.

"Eh?" Naruto menurunkan lengannya. "Salam kenal," ia masih tersenyum. Ingin sekali aku berteriak, Naruto aku ingin balas menjabat tanganmu. Hanya saja aku terlalu malu.

_Aku harap. Perkenalan resmi pertama kali, membuat hubungan kami semakin dekat._

_Aku harap._

.

Tahun ke tahun aku rasa tidak pernah ada peningkatan yang berarti dalam hubungan kami. Meskipun aku dan Naruto terkadang mengobrol sebentar. Ralat kami tidak mengobrol, hanya Naruto yang berbicara. Aku hanya menjawab seadanya. Bukan karena aku tidak menyukainya. Aku sungguh menyukai berbicara padanya, hanya saja aku... Setiap kalimat yang aku rencanakan untuk berbicara padanya, seketika lenyap saat melihat Naruto duduk di hadapanku.

"Jadi... kenapa kau bisa tinggal di panti yang sama denganku? Sedangkan aku belum pernah melihatmu? Hinata."

_Kau pasti tidak pernah melihatku karena aku selalu bersembunyi ketika melihatmu. Aku terlalu malu berhadapan denganmu. _

"A...Aku ti-tinggal dipanti ke-ketika u-usiaku menginjak tu-tujuh tahun."

Naruto mengangguk dengan antusias mendengar penuturan Hinata. "Orangtuamu kenapa?"

"Ke...kedua Orangtuaku me-meninggal," aku mencoba meredam degupan jantungku yang menggila. "A-Ayahku me-meninggal di me-medan perang. I-Ibuku meninggal ketika me-melahirkanku."

Aku berpikir, semoga saja dengan cerita masalaluku membuat Naruto merasa simpati denganku. Karena kenyataanya kami sama-sama ditinggalkan kedua Orantua kami. Sebutlah aku licik.

_Aku berharap. Karena nasib yang hampir sama, kami bisa lebih dekat._

.

Di ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas, aku bertekad untuk menyampaikan rasa sukaku ini. Sedari malam aku mencoba menulis surat. Aku sampai begadang hanya untuk menulis sebuah surat, mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan. Tapi menurutku ini cukup wajar, ketika kau menyukai seorang lelaki sedari kecil hingga dewasa. Dan mencoba untuk mengungkapkannya adalah sebuah tantangan terbesar.

Ketika di dalam kelas, dengan segala keberanianku dan ke gagapanku. Aku meminta Naruto menunggu di taman. Aku senang sekali ketika ia mengiyakannya. Di setiap menit yang aku lewatkan, serasa berat sekali. Tak henti-hentinya jantungku berdetak kencang. Bagaimana ini?

"Dah Hinata!"

Aku hanya melambaikan tangan lalu segera berlari menuju taman. Aku merutuki keadaan, aku lupa hari ini giliranku piket. Sekitar jam setengah enam aku baru bisa keluar sekolah. Sedangkan siswa yang tidak piket bisa pulang sekitar jam lima. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca ketika berpikir; akankah Naruto masih menunggu? Atau ia lebih memilih pulang.

Aku memperlambat langkahku ketika sampai di depan taman. Aku meremas sepucuk surat ditanganku. Lalu menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggung ketika mendekati sosok seorang lelaki bersurai pirang yang masih berdiri menunggu di depan ayunan. Ia membelakangiku.

"Na..Naruto," ia menoleh. "Go-gomennasai.."

Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu mengisyaratkan agar mengikutinya duduk di ayunan. "Bukankah pemandangan matahari terbenam sangat indah disini?" ia membuka topik pembicaraan.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Surat yang ku tulis sedari malam sudah ku selipkan didalam saku rokku.

"Hinata."

"Y-ya?"

"Setelah lulus kau mau jadi apa?"

"A..Aku... be-belum me-memikirkannya," aku menjawab sembari menunduk

"Kalau aku..." suaranya lebih berat sekarang, membuat jantungku semakin berdetak kencang. "Akan mengikuti pelatihan militer, aku mau menjadi tentara. Ya! Tentara!" ia berdiri sembari meninju udara.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Ambisi Naruto ingin menjadi tentara. Kalau ambisiku... mungkin... tidak bisa dibilang ambisi, aku lebih menamakannya harapan. Ya harapanku adalah bisa disisimu. Melihat keadaan ini aku jadi melupakan niatku sebelumnya. Memberikan surat cintaku pada Naruto.

_Aku ingin sekali memberikan surat itu padamu._

_Akan tetapi ketika aku melihatmu menunggu disana, aku kehilangan kata-kata..._

_Aku takut. Jika Naruto menolakku, menjauh dariku._

_Aku belum siap..._

.

Sesudah kelulusan kami. Naruto pamit pada teman-teman dan padaku. Ia berkata akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di sekolah militer luar kota.

_Aku sedih._

Ketika malam tiba aku selalu memikirkan Naruto. Akankah ia baik atau terluka? Akankah ia sempat memikirkanku? Aku tersenyum miris, sepertinya tidak.

Bertahun-tahun kami tidak pernah bertemu. Saat ini usiaku sudah menginjak dua puluh dua tahun. Beberapa teman seusiaku sudah menikah dan beberapa memiliki anak. Namun aku masih belum bisa menghapus Naruto dihatiku. Ia masih terukir di dalam hatiku.

Anak kecil berusia tiga tahun sampai empat tahun bermain di sekitarku. Aku bekerja sebagai guru TK. Aku masih memperhatikan mereka sebelum suara berat merangsek masuk kedalam pendengaranku.

"Hinata.."

Saat aku menoleh. Dia ada disana. Sedang tersenyum padaku. "Na..Naruto?"

"Hai. Sudah lama tak bertemu, menjadi guru TK ya? Waa~ hebat sekali," aku memilih tak berbicara. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Dia disini, duduk disampingku sembari berceloteh. Sifatnya tak berubah, yang berubah hanyalah suara dan wajahnya yang semakin dewasa.

"Ka-kapan kau kembali?"

"Beberapa jam yang lalu, hehe."

"Be-berapa hari kau a-akan di..disini?"

"Hanya tiga hari. Hufh."

"Be..begitu ya."

"Ah iya bagaimana ya? kabar Shion."

_Aku selalu memimpikanmu. Aku berharap kita bersama._

_Namun aku selalu bertanya apakah aku ada di mimpimu?_

_Di hatiku selalu tertulis namamu._

_Namun aku selalu bertanya, apakah aku ada di dalam hatimu?_

_Apakah aku takan pernah bisa menyentuh hatimu?_

.

Ketika ia akan pergi ke medan perang. Kami mengantarnya, sebelum ia berbalik pergi aku memanggilnya.

"Na...Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Ke...ketika pu-pulang nanti. A-aku ingin me-menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Be...belum waktunya."

"Baiklah~" ia menepuk puncak kepalaku. "Tunggu aku pulang."

_Ketika ia pergi. Salju turun perlahan._

_Membuat seluruh jalan disekitar kami menjadi putih._

_Kau tahu Naruto? Surat itu masih ku simpan. Aku ingin memberikannya ketika kau pulang_

_._

_Pada hari salju turun... Jejak kaki yang kau buat perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan punggungmu._

_Hari itu selalu ku sesali._

_Andai aku berlari mengejarmu lalu berkata sesuatu, seharusnya aku mengejar..._

_Berkata padanya. Tersenyum menatapnya. Bukan menunduk sembari terdiam memperhatikan kepergiannya.._

_Pada hari ketika tidak bisa kembali lagi..._

_._

_._

"_Hinata... Kembalilah bodoh dan lanjutkanlah hidupmu."_

_._

.

"Jadi... Nenek memberikan surat cinta itu pada Naruto?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Tidak. Tidak sempat. Karena Naruto meninggal di medan perang," suaranya bergetar. "Itu terakhir kali aku melihatnya."

Tak diayal air mata Suster itu tumpah. "Aku menyesal."

"Akupun begitu. Aku menyesal kenapa aku menjadi seseorang yang lebih memilih diam dan menyimpan..." Hinata menangis tanpa bersuara. "Aku harap. Kau menyatakan perasaanmu, entah bagaimana tanggapannya. Setidaknya kau tak akan menyesal selama hidupmu..."

Hinata menatap kembali tumpukan salju. Ia membayangkan punggung tegap Naruto yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia masih ingat beberapa penggal kalimat yang ia tulis di dalam secarik kertas berwarna biru, yang masih ia simpan.

_Untuk Naruto._

_Hari ini aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Aku harap setelah ini tali persahabatan kita tidak akan terganggu._

_Aku bertemu denganmu ketika usia tujuh tahun dibawah pohon dekat taman bermain panti asuhan. Dan dari usia tujuh tahun hingga sekarang aku merasakan perasaan yang selalu sama. Tak pernah berubah._

_aku menyukaimu._

_Hinata._

.

Aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang menyukai seorang lelaki hebat. Kisah ku ini bukanlah seperti dongeng yang berakhir bahagia. Aku bukanlah salah satu pemain film drama yang pelaku utamanya selalu memiliki kesialan yang berujung kemujuran. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis pemalu biasa yang menyukai seorang pemuda hebat.

Aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang penuh harapan. Waktu tak akan terulang kembali meskipun kau mampu berubah.

"_Jika diberi kesempatan kedua... mau kembali ke saat yang mana?"_

_._

_._

_._

_E_**N**D

.

.

.

A/n : Saya tau kelemahan saya: selalu boros kalimat, EYD kurang pas, ngga nyambung, berantakan? Tapi saya harap Readers menyukainya. Awalnya saya ingin mempublish ini untuk memeriahkan NaruHina Fluffy days #5! Tapi malah begini. Ya sudahlah. Saran dan kritik diterima.

Review?


End file.
